I'm to lazy to make up a name so pplz help me!
by x-kuroi-no-tenshi-x
Summary: Hilarious plz read it is my first fic but it was funny making it tell me how i did rated for Inu-Kun's mouth and the monk's Intentionsmind also because there might be other stuff l8r.....;)


**Disclaimer(or so I thought) **

_**Note:Actions and thoughts are in Italics**_

Big, beautiful nature scene (to try and impress crab apples _Heehee Autum_ lawyers) shows up behind a long-brown haired girl, with green eyes in an outfit that oddly looks like kagome-samas school uniform except its blue

"Konnichiwa :) readers I am Akira Bishonen and this is my first fic ever and I'm sooo excitedly hyper so bear with me. I adore all of Rumiko Takahasi-sama's anime/manga especially InuYasha and those kawaii doggy ears! But sadly I do not get the praise or the money for just loving him so Domo Arigato Takahashi-sama for creating and sadly owning InuYasha but I........."

**InuYasha appears out of nowhere **"Keh, stupid wench I am NOT owned by any one" _crosses arms and turns away_

**Akira:** O.O :D I-InuYasha!!!!!! _Goes up to InuYasha and tweaks ears_ " I have always wanted to do that!!!!!!! such a kawaii Inu-Hanyou!!!!!!"

**InuYasha:** _Jumps away_ "Hey get away wench don't touch me!!!"

**_Kagome magically appears out of thin air and lands on feet_ **" INU-YASHA OSUWARI!!!!!!! " Uh Gomen Nasai ah uh......."

**Akira:** "Akira-chan:) and Arigato Kagome-sama!!!"

**InuYasha: **_Lying on grassy ground recovering from "Sit" mode Mutters_ "Stupid Wench"

**Kagome:** "O BE QUIET INU-YASHA!!!!!!!"

**Inu:** O.O......._Hides behind Akira_

**Akira: **_Puts on smirk _"Scared are we now InuYasha"

**Inu:** "Keh, like I'll ever be scared of a wench like her"_ walks to the side_

**Kag:** "O REALLY NOW INU-YASHA?!?! _Colourful bubbles show up behind her head and smiles while yelling_ "**O-SU-WARI!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Inu: **"Uh Oh .....WHAAAA.....!!!!" _His head goes 3 feet into the ground_

**Akira: **"Heh heh Inu-kun you suck :P"

**Inu:** "WHAT!?!?!?! _Growls, narrows eyes_

**Akira:** "Whatcha gonna do about it eh? Rip me up with your cute little claws?:P"

**Inu:** "Heh, good idea :)" _Cracks wrists and starts running toward Akira_ "IRON REAMER SOU.............!!!!"

**_Miroku and Sango mysteriously appear and land on InuYasha_**

**Inu: **"GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!!!"

**Akira:**_Smirks_ "Heh, you lose "

**Miroku & Sango: **"Gomen InuYasha ;; "

**Inu:** "That's what I thought" _Brushes off haori_

**Miroku: **_Whispers to himself_ "Hmm bijin" _Goes up to Akira and holds her hands in his_ "Will you do me the honour...."

**Akira: **_Cuts Miroku off_ "....... of bearing your child??? Get a life you sick perverted hentai!!! Baka Houshi-Sama!!!!" _Quickly takes back hands and slaps Miroku_

**::Inu, Kagome and Sango are just standing there staring at Akira and Miroku::**

**Miroku: **_Sighs, holding face_ "Well it was worth a try........"

**Sango:** "Must you ask every lady you see to bear your child, pervert!!??!! _Hits Miroku in the head with Hiraitkotsu_

**Akira:** "Hee hee kawainai monk "

**Inu:** _Takes Tetsusaiga off and places on ground beside him and sits down cross-legged anime style (I say anime style cause it's impossible to sit like him I tried and nearly broke my back)_ "So how did we get here anyways? Oi do you know how wench?" _Looks at Akira_

**Akira:** "Well Inu-Cutie you...... I have no clue"

**::Kagome(who is giggling at name) sits beside InuYasha (who is to busy blushing to understand that Akira said "you") as well as Miroku and Sango::**

**Miroku:** _Looks around_ "This place isn't familiar to me so it seems we have been transported here by some unknown magic"

**Sango: **"But where are Shippo and Kirara (Kilala it's all the same)??"

**Akira:**"Uh well I uh thought that they could stay out of this one for once ;;"

**Inu:** Finally realizes that Akira had something to do with their being here "What was that?!?! You brought us here??"

**Akira: **"Uh uh uh I uh....... Kagome??"

**Kag: "**InuYasha........" _Looks at Inu_

**Inu: **O.O..... _Closes eyes to brace for "Sit" impact_

**Kag: **"This could be fun " _Puts on a happy face_

**Inu:** _Sighs but frowns_ "Keh, it doesn't help us look for the Jewel shards, I'm not moving"

**Akira: **"Now InuYasha that's where your wrong "_Holds up 5 shards between thumb and_

_pointer finger_

**Inu**_ Lunges for the shards_

**Kag: **"SIT-BOY!!"

**Inu: **_Inu's head lands in Akira's lap_

**Akira:** "Uh.....uh.....uh... Inu.....Yasha...." _Blushes_

**Inu**: _Smells Akira's shirt (and for all those perverts no he's not RIGHT there)_ " You_ Sniff_ "Have" _Sniff_ "an"_ Snifff_ Amazing scent" _Blushes at realizing what he said_

**Kag:** "INU-YASHA!!!!! :X"

**Inu:** "Well at least she has a more interesting scent then yours Kagome" _Sits up in between Akira And Kaggie_

**Akira:** _Blushing_ Inu-Yasha that was not nice!!"

I leave you all here to ponder what will happen next _readers all give Akira the evil eye _O.O uh ok then R&R plz plz i want to know how i did and i want to know if i should write more and if so write more in the next chapter sighs so much to say so little time.... well just tell me if i should keep writing the story and if you like it I gtg ja ne !!! PS if u need a yakusho or translation in english plz tell me!!!!


End file.
